Death & Rebirth
by 6LazyMofo9
Summary: Another chance at life, a drastic change, from one modern lifestyle to a fictional one. Pairing undecided, Flames accepted. Warning: Self insertion


"_Thinking"_

**"Jutsu name"**

"Talking"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I only own a couple of posters and scanned mangas.

Prologue

Of all the fucking things! I finally tried to do the right thing in life and as a goddamn result, I die! Now I'm in a damn white lobby waiting with the other depressed psychopaths who died. How did I die you ask? I pushed my ex-whore-of a girlfriend out of the way of a moving car so she could live and I wasn't expecting to die at the time though...

"Next up, Ariel Baaco." I heard a beautiful voice said. It's about goddamn time too. At first I thought that I'd end up in hell but mostly in purgatory. I stood up and followed this white winged woman to an office. As I came in, I noticed the room was all white, and in the middle of the room was a brown desk with an extremely thin folder with my name marked on it. Not really surprised by the thinness of it since I became too reserved around my teenage years. I knew I would've died before the age 40 but never at the age of 17!

"Well…Ariel Baaco," she paused before continuing, "judging from this folder, I think you need another chance at life since you haven't done anything too accomplishing in your previous life so you wont go to heaven for now. You also haven't done too many sins in your life as well so no swimming in a pool of fire with famous dictators as well…"

Great…I'm not bad enough to go to hell and yet I'm too dull to go to heaven as well… "So what now?" I asked, "I stay here till God decides what to do with me or I have to pass a test assigned to me?"

She sat there reviewing my folder, thinking what should be done with me. "You will live again in the body of Naruto for his mind is cracking from putting that mask of his and from the treatment of the villagers." She decided. I'm not sure if I should though, sure learning all those crazy techniques from the anime, but then again, I'll have akatsuki on my ass and I wonder if I should actually go after Sasuke. I mean seriously, he was a total asshole and he was being spoiled while Naruto was being treated like total shit and Sasuke's past was nothing compared to the orange-clad shinobi's. Eh, what do I have to lose? I'll die again and it won't be so bad.

"Do I have to be born again or can I choose when to take over?" I asked as she gave me an interested expression. _"Hmm...that's a smart question…I'm sure God wouldn't mind if I gave him a choice of ANY time to take his body though…"_ "Sure, why not? I'm sure you wouldn't want to live through another childhood I guess." THANK GOODNESS! I thought I wouldn't have been able to choose at all! Although it would've been nice to go back in the beginning and review more of the forbidden scroll of seals but it would've been too troublesome to go through the bell test, hearing Sakura's screeching, experiencing Sasuke's cold and yet homo attitude, and having to pretend being an idiot (although I did that as well in my childhood) so they won't go on my ass the whole time.

Still…which one would be better, after the three year training trip or before… I read the manga and I wasn't really impressed with his skills. He relied too much on Kyuubi's charka and after gaining 3 chakra tails, he still wasn't able to harm Orochimaru, as well as he still wasn't at Sasuke's level… Damn sharingan, I might as well try to learn how to counter it as well… Before sounds better, and better yet they could understand why Uzumaki Naruto got an attitude change. Well looks like I made my choice!

"I choose…when Naruto talks to Jiraiya after he failed to retrieve Sasuke." A moment of silence hung in the air before she answered. "Okay," she started, "Since you were a video game addict, you'll find a portal within the wave country transporting you to the video game of my choice and you will be able to learn some extra abilities on the condition of having Jiraiya give you a five point element seal." I actually considered it, just extra abilities would kick so much ass! Who would use ultima (From Final fantasy 6) in the world of Naruto? Or even the possibilities of learning teleport….but then again I'm sure I could make a variation of the shunshin no jutsu anyways…But…I'll be able to master my charka control, not rely on Kyuubi and…oh shit, I'm thinking about this already and I'm not even there yet…

"I agree" Just as I finished a big ass blinding light burned my eyes and my whole world went black. Before it did, I could have sworn that I saw the beautiful angel waving at me with a small smile.

_**In Konoha**_

Damn…I could feel this new body's pain going away and healing itself at a phenomenal rate… Everything looks so realistic as well, I thought it would be all cartoonish like when Michael Jordan went in the world of Loony Toons in Space Jam. I wonder if Sakura came in already before Naruto did that unachievable promise… Oh well, THIS Uzumaki Naruto is a completely different person. All of a sudden I hear a big gigantic…boom outside my window and the one standing on top of the gigantic frog is the one and only perverted hermit.

"Ah, ero-sennin…" I said as he came from the window. He returned my greeting with a small hey, but not before having a face with shock written on it about me giving a calm and appropriate greeting.

"I came to talk to you today about an important matter." he paused for a minute before continuing,

"From now on you're officially my apprentice. I'll train you myself for about 3 years or so since Akatsuki doesn't need you for the moment. Along with the subject on Orochimaru, he wants Sasuke as a vessel but he won't be able to use him as one for another 3 years since he got impatient and changed to another one." A silence hung in the air before I spoke.

"Ok. But I will be your apprentice on one condition," I paused to see his face which meant I had his full attention, "I want you to give me the 5 point element seal since I want to stop relying on Kyuubi for his chakra, if I keep this up, I'll die at the hands of Orochimaru or get captured by Akatsuki on sight."

As I finished, I could see his eyes widen in surprise. His attitude became serious once again and said: "Are you sure? If it weren't for Kyuubi, you would be dead right now."

Just as he finished his statement, I snorted in annoyance and responded: "I don't want to be like those shinobis who rely too much on their bloodlines. And once their bloodlines aren't usable, they become so vulnerable that any high level chuunin could defeat them. If Uchiha Itachi didn't have the Mangekyou, I bet Anko would defeat him easily, and the Hyuuga's are only strong because of their eyes, once you take advantage of it, each of them would be beaten easily."

As I finished, I heard Jiraiya chuckling, then it turned into laughter. "You know what?" The sannin asked, "you remind me a lot of the Yondaime now. But this time, not because of the hair or the stubbornness you and he possess, but because of the intellect as well. I always knew you had tremendous potential, but I never thought this much!"

Eh…what I said is what anyone could see, but the idiots in Konoha are too ignorant to notice their flaws. Itachi was actually right about one thing, it is that they all fail to measure their own capacities & that they hold onto things that limit their capacities such as their organizations, their clans, their names, and other things.

"Whatever, when are we leaving? After failing that mission, it opened up my eyes to reality. And don't interrupt, this is quite important. I will never be hokage, Sakura's never going to like me, Sasuke made his choice, and Kakashi was never my sensei."

I paused, letting what I said go through the perverts head, "But we need to do research for the removal of the Hyuuga's cursed seal. And I know we can do it since you may have a Hyuuga branch member as a part of your information network. Tell him or her to retrieve a copy of the original scroll which contains information on it. But also you taught Yondaime about seals and he was known for his seal making as well."

Jiraiya just sat there, shocked at the revelations I made and how I was able to read him easily. I sighed and slapped him on the side of the head to wake him out of his daze. "Gaki! I'll help on one condition…" he responded after waking up, and why do I have a feeling of dread coming from me, maybe it's that glint in his eyes… I asked him what it was and he responded with an overzealous "Help me with my book, and add ideas whenever I'm in a slump."

To be honest, I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted. Flattered since he acknowledged that I have a sharp mind or disgusted since for the fact that I am only 12 years old. But nevertheless, I know he became a bigger pervert after experiencing the betrayal of Orochimaru and the death of his previous apprentice. But yet I gave in and I didn't regret my choice…until he grinned widely and went on rambling about women buying the books as well and getting to drink more sake. I sighed again and TOLD him that we'd sneak off to leave at midnight since I'm fully healed, and he quickly agreed as he still kept on rambling on about extra profit on his next volume.

Unknown to the both of us, a shy lavender-eyed girl was running home with tears streaming down her face after hearing that conversation, questioning herself about her feelings towards me.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. I've read plenty and I gotta say that 80 of the fanfics on each page is yaoi. Too much naruhina? Yeah right, there's too much Itasaku or Sasusaku or even Sasunaru. Shudders Not that there's anything wrong with gay couples, but we need more straight and more lesbian couples as well! Well like it? Hate it? Review if you want to, I could care less, and I'll update when I'll feel like it. I'm not sure whether I should make this a naruhina or a non-pairing. **

**Anyways next chapter: Re-enter the Yondaime look-alike. Oh yeah, flame all you want, I'm still going to continue writing. **


End file.
